Dirty Len
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: What's the fun in playing it safe? Wouldn't you rather misbehave? Rin x Len. One-Shot. Erm... T for suggestive themes?


AN: Ahh yeah I know. I should really get to updating my stories but I wanted to do something for Halloween but had no inspiration until now… gaaah ._.

Well better late than never! Enjoy~

Ps. It's not really Halloween-ish but I'm not complaining ;D

Summary: What's the fun in playing it safe? Wouldn't you rather misbehave?

Dirty Len

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Len's Pov:

I watched her closely but not too close. Every time I had the chance, I would quickly glance over to her. She was just something different and all the men wanted her. She was like a beautiful graceful and fierce courtesan without being one. In the circus, it's all fun and games; she definitely was the game everyone wanted to play but couldn't obtain.

Really, to think she was teasing us! The way her hips swayed to the radio as she would prepare and practice her act every night, the strong scent of citrus and vanilla coming from her dressing room, and don't forget the graceful way she tames _any _beast like a lady with a fiery personality.

But who is these we? The men and myself that want her affection and attention or myself and my desires? I'll take the latter.

It started out as a normal day with tents being set up and people getting ready for later tonight and some practicing and going over their routines. That was what our lives consisted of, work, work, work for others entertainment. Not that it was a bad life, just one that lacks any real free time to do as we please.

I felt like a trained monkey, after all I was a juggler but… I needed an escape and she seemed like it. It may sound conceited of me but I think her suggestive gestures and secret flirting were all directed towards me. Wishful thinking, no?

Because I was an impatient sort of guy I decided that tonight would be the night to finally approach her appropriately. After all she did leave me a letter in my room but then again I could have misinterpreted it.

Since I was an easily jealous guy; if I want something, then I expect to not lose sight of it. There's only one way to find out what this letter meant. After her performance, just watching from behind the curtains, I watched her whip the beast in her final act that I've seen countless of times already, she took a bow and set the tiger back into its cage and headed my way.

"Waiting for an autograph?" She whispers into my ear playfully as I grab her wrist and turn her around. She gasps as I wrap my arms around her tiny waist and smirk whispering huskily into her ear, "More than that" I reply.

I feel her vibrate softly as she chuckles and presses my two fingertips lightly against her lips and then takes my hand in hers dropping it to her side and leading me out the exit. "My room" She tells me as I quietly follow her into her dressing room.

On the way across tents I spied from the corner of my eye, Knife thrower Meiko and Magician Kaito flirting in the dimly lit corner of a tent entrance. Heh. Guess relationships are nightly activities.

Entering her dimly lit dressing room tent with only one candle illuminating and burning on the top of her dresser, she told me to wait silently as she placed the 'do not disturb' sign outside. Once she gave me her full attention again I quickly wiped her cosmetics and things off her vanity desk and sat her on top wrapping my arms around her tiny waist.

I guess we were meant for each other because clearly she was as impatient as I, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I stole her lips in a heated kiss; she wraps her legs securely around me, running her soft hands through my golden locks.

Trailing kisses down her neck, she sighs contently but suddenly places her hands on my chest abruptly stopping me. She looks over to her dresser, leaning she quickly blows out the candle. Feeling her hands slide underneath my shirt, I shivered grinning at the games yet to be played.

The rest you may ask?

Well I'll leave that to your imagination.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Haha ahh I'm such a tease ;]

But yeah that's what Kuroshitsuji and Bittersweet's 'Dirty Laundry' inspires.

Ps. I know I didn't mention Rin's name and I didn't exactly plan for it to be that way but it's just how it happened as I wrote it so the 'She' is Rin :]

Ahh now going back to focus on my stories~

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! 8D

I don't own Vocaloid – Crypton Inc. and well the song that inspired this and amazing Victorian series~


End file.
